Penta El Zero M
| birth_place = Mexico City, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Gran Apache | debut = 2010 | retired = }} Pentagón Jr. (February 26, 1985) is a Mexican luchador enmascarado, or masked professional wrestler. He is an independent wrestler, who first gained notoriety in Lucha Underground, where he is a former Lucha Underground Champion. He has also appeared for various promotions around the world such as in the United States, England, Canada, Japan and his native Mexico. Among the promotions he has appeared in include Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), Major League Wrestling (MLW) and Impact Wrestling. His real name is not a matter of public record, as is often the case with masked wrestlers in Mexico, where their private lives are kept a secret from the wrestling fans. Professional wrestling career Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (2011-2017, 2018) Debuted in Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) in 2011 as the nemesis of Fénix. In 2013 he took the gimmick of Pentagon Jr. Lucha Underground (2014-present) He debuted in Lucha Underground as a vicious rudo who after defeating his opponents would use an armbar to break an arm. He was being guided by a mysterious master/maestro who encouraged him in his evil ways. His mantra is Cero Miedo which translates to Zero Fear. This means he has no fear of anyone or anything. He fights with no fear and he has no problem hurting anyone who gets in his way. Cero Miedo drives him to be as aggressive as possible to reach his goals. Cero Miedo is not just a phrase, its a way of life. Major League Wrestling (2018-2019) Penta along with his brother Fénix debuted in Major League Wrestling (MLW) in a singles match against each other on January 11, 2018 at MLW Zero Hour. Penta next defeated Fenix at MLW The World Championship Final to become the #1 contender to the MLW World Heavyweight Championship. Penta lost his match for the championship at MLW Intimidation Games against then champion Shane Strickland. Penta next teamed up with Fenix as the Lucha Brothers along with their manager Salina de la Renta in a decision match to crown MLW World Tag Team champions in a triple threat match against Team TBD (Jason Cade & Jimmy Yuta) and The Dirty Blondes (Leo Brien & Mike Patrick) which they won becoming the new champions. The Lucha Brothers decided to fire Salina de la Renta as their manager after discovering she had been taking advantage of them, leading to Konnan arriving in MLW to mentor and manage the Lucha Brothers. This resulted in Salina bringing L.A. Park and his son El Hijo de L.A. Park to MLW to feud with the Lucha Brothers. The Lucha Brothers defeated L.A. Park & El Hijo de L.A. Park to retain the MLW World Tag Team Championship on November 8, 2018 but lost the championships to The New Hart Foundation (Davey Boy Smith Jr. & Teddy Hart) three months later on February 2, 2019. Impact Wrestling (2018-2019) Penta debuted in Impact Wrestling at the IMPACT Wrestling vs Lucha Underground event on April 6, 2018 where he defeated Austin Aries and Fénix in a triple threat match. Penta next appeared at Impact Wrestling Redemption where he once again defeated Austin Aries and Fénix in a triple threat match this time with Austin Aries Impact World Championship on the line. Penta would successfully defend the championship twice in matches against Eli Drake and Jimmy Jacobs before losing it back to Austin Aries. Penta next began feuding with Sami Callihan which resulted in the two facing each other in a mask vs. hair match at Slammiversary XVI. Penta won resulting in Sami getting his head shaved. Penta and Sami next faced each other apart of a six-man tag team match at Bound for Glory XIV. Sami and his group Ohio Versus Everything (oVe) defeated Penta, Fénix & Brian Cage in an oVe Rules match. After Bound for Glory, Penta & Fénix began a new feud with The OGz after The OGz targeted Penta & Fénix as a way to get back at Konnan since Konnan had been a mentor to Penta & Fénix. After defeating the OGz, Penta and Fénix next challenged Latin American Exchange (LAX) (Santana & Ortiz) for the Impact World Tag Team Championship. At Impact Wrestling Homecoming LAX defeated the Lucha Brothers to retain the Impact World Tag Team Championship but lost the championships to Penta and Fenix on January 12, 2019. Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2018) In mid 2018 Penta and Carístico had been feuding on the Mexican independent scene which lead to Penta saying he would fight Carístico anywhere, even his "home" referring to Carístico's home promotion of Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). Penta made a surprise appearance in CMLL on June 29, 2018 to attack Carístico. Besides Carístico, Penta feuded with other top stars in CMLL including Rush and Místico II. All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) Pentagon and teammate Fénix joined All Elite Wrestling as The Lucha Brothers on debuted on May 25, 2019 during the AEW Double or Nothing event. There, they challenged AAA World Tag Team Champions The Young Bucks in a tag team title match. The Lucha Brothers made an appearance on the October 2 episode of AEW Dynamite in a confrontation with members of SoCal Uncensored (SCU). It was announced that the Lucha Brothers joined the on-going tournament to crown the first-ever AEW Tag Team Champions. Personal life Pentagón Jr's. father and two brothers are also professional wrestlers; his father worked as Fuego, while his brothers perform under the ring names Fénix and Niño de Fuego. In wrestling *'Finishers moves' **''Fear Factor'' (Package piledriver) **''Lanza'' (Diving double foot stomp) – adopted from Perro Aguayo, Jr. **''Pentagon Driver'' (Pumphandle half nelson driver) **''The Sacrifice'' (Grounded hammerlock & inverted armbreaker) *'Signature moves' **''Caballette (Cross-Legged Tombstone Stretch) **Double knee backbreaker, sometimes while springboarding **Gorilla Press into a Double Knee Gutbuster **Knife-edge chop **''Mexican Destroyer (Front flip piledriver) **Powerbomb onto the knee **Running soccer kick to opponent's leg **Sling Blade, sometimes done multiple times in succession **Superkick **''Topé con Hilo'' (Suicide somersault senton) *'Entrance themes' **[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vmGF4mus5g "Thrill Switch" by Cut One] (LU) **"Perros" by Cartel de Santa (AAA; used as a member of Los Perros del Mal) **'"Fuel to the Fire (Remix)"' by Epic Score (IMPACT) Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' **AAA Latin American Championship (1 time) **AAA World Mixed Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Sexy Star **AAA World Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Joe Líder (1) and Fénix (2) **''Rey de Reyes'' (2016) **''Rudo'' of the Year (2014, 2015) **Wrestler of the Year (2015) *[[AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined|'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined']]' ' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **AAW Heritage Championship (1 time) **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Fénix *''CBS Sports'' **Tag Team of the Year (2019) with Fénix *'The Crash' **The Crash Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact World Championship (1 time) **Impact World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Fénix *'Lucha Underground' **Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Championship (1 time) **Lucha Underground Championship (1 time) **Aztec Warfare IV (2018) *'Major League Wrestling' **MLW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Fénix *'Mexican Independent Circuit' **Mexican Strong Style Championship (1 time) **WCW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Mucha Lucha Atlanta' **Mucha Lucha Atlanta Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Coast Wrestling' **Pacific Coast Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Perros del Mal' **PDM Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Fénix *'Wrestling Alliance Revolution' **WAR Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Fénix *'Wrestling Superstar' **Wrestling Superstar World Submission Lucha Championship (1 time) *''Wrestling Observer Newsletter'' **5 1/4 Star Match (2019) with Fénix vs. The Young Bucks on August 31 *'Xtrem Mexican Wrestling' **XMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Fénix External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook Page * Twitter Page Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:2010 debuts Category:Baja Star's Wrestling alumni Category:Daga Dynamite Dojo alumni Category:Desastre Total Ultraviolento alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Fusion Ichiban Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling League alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:Invasion RCH alumni Category:LEGEND Promociones alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Lucha Promotora Original Pro-Lucha alumni Category:Lucha Underground current roster Category:NWA Mexico alumni Category:Promociones Cara Lucha alumni Category:Promociones Corchado alumni Category:Promociones Kdna alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Valerie Office alumni Category:X-Project alumni Category:Xtrem Mexican Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:4 Front Wrestling alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Alianza Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Baja Star's USA alumni Category:Brew City Wrestling alumni Category:Colosal alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Finest City Wrestling alumni Category:GALLI Lucha Libre alumni Category:Independencia Total alumni Category:MaxProad alumni Category:Pacific Coast Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Revolver alumni Category:Producciones Sanchez alumni Category:Promociones Contreras alumni Category:Promociones El Cholo de Tijuana alumni Category:Promociones Juniors alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:VIP Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleCircus alumni Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Fight Club: PRO alumni Category:Promociones Cantu alumni Category:Promociones Tragedias alumni Category:WrestleCade alumni Category:WrestleCon alumni Category:Lucha Underground Champions Category:Oudou alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:GoMask! Producciones alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Producciones AGZA alumni Category:Promociones Rosales alumni Category:Empire State Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:AAW Heritage Champions Category:AAW Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:Glory Pro alumni‎ Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:Promociones EMW alumni Category:Aro Lucha alumni Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Warrior Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:PCW ULTRA alumni‎ Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Generacion XXI alumni Category:MLW World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster